frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:-Big-Time-Rush-BTR24/*** KRAINA LODU 2 *** ROZDZIAŁ 3
Na samym wstępie pragnę wszystkich przeprosić ze względu na to że ten rozdział miał być opublikowany pewnie z pięć dni temu a dopiero teraz miałem okazje go wrzucić . Po prostu nie miałem czasu i nie było możliwości opublikować wcześniej . Z mojej strony bardzo was przepraszam i nie popełnię tego samego błędu w przyszłości a teraz zapraszam na kolejny rozdział ... Legenda : E- Elsa , H- Harry , A- Anna , K- Kristoff , J- Jan , M- Malthael , Dobra , oto trzeci rozdział , jak przeczytasz nie zapomnij zostawić komentarza ... J- Elso , chciałbym ci powierzyć mój klucz . E- Ale ... J- W twoich rękach będzie bardziej bezpieczny . E- Skoro tak uważasz . A- A w tej sytuacji że my wyruszamy w podróż , kto obejmie twoje obowiązki Elso ? E- Olaf się wszystkim zajmie . H- A czy on sobie poradzi ? To tylko bałwanek . E- Poradzi sobie pozory mylą . K- Dobra więc w którą stronę ? J- Potrzeba nam trzech kluczy . W tej chwili posiadamy jeden , więc brakuje dwa . K- Tak rozumiem mamy jeden , ale jak mamy odnaleźć drugi . J- Drugi klucz posiada moja przyjaciółka wiedźma Adria , która zamieszkuje ,, Pustkowie Ciemności ,, . H- A trzeci klucz gdzie się znajduje ? J- Tego nikt nie wie , będziemy znali jego położenie jak zdobędziemy drugi , dwa klucze to mapa do trzeciego . E- Adria odda nam klucz ? J- Oczywiście że nie . Będzie go bronić nawet za cenę życia . E- To jak my go zdobędziemy ? J- Musimy wykazać się sprytem i ją przechytrzyć . A- Jasne , a więc w którą stronę ? J- ,, Pustkowie Ciemności ,, jest nie tak daleko jak się wydaję , musimy kierować się na północ , mam kompas więc nie ma problemu . H- Więc w drogę ... Razem jednym krokiem z Janem na czele zaczęli kierować się w kierunku północnym jak powiedział Jan . Droga była lekka , co jakiś czas Elsa używała swojej mocy aby poprawić widoczność gdyż śnieg prószył im w oczy . Jednak za każdym razem gdy używała swojej mocy czuła się nie pewnie i stawała się z tego powodu zła ale wszystkie emocje dusiła w swojej duszy . Droga stawała się coraz cięższa , Elsa nie mogła opanować burzy śnieżnej i żwawym krokiem postanowili poszukać schronienia aby odczekać tę zamieć . Nieopodal znaleźli jaskinie , weszli do niej rozpalili ognisko i przystąpili do konferencji . Podzielili się na dwie grupy Elsa usiadła obok Harrego a Anna z Kristoffem położyli się spać . Jan udając że śpi czytał coś mamrocząc pod nosem . Elsa nieśmiało odezwała się do Harrego . E- Harry co robisz ? H- Nic po prostu rozmyślam nad naszą wyprawą , zastanawia mnie ta cała wiedźma Adria . E- Nie obawiaj się jej razem sobie poradzimy . H- Skoro tak mówisz to ci wierzę . Z daleka było słychać ciężkie chrapanie Jana . H- To zostaliśmy sami . E- Do czego zmierzasz ? H- Nic możemy swobodnie porozmawiać . E- Boję się że nie opanuje tej mocy ciemności . H- Zrobię wszystko , poświęcę się dla ciebie abyś ją opanowała ! Elsa złapała go za ręce i przez chwile wpatrywali się w oczy po czym pocałowała go w policzek i położyli się spać w ODDZIELNYCH ŚPIWORACH . Elsa przez długi okres czasu nie mogła zasnąć , ale jednak wobec wielkiego wysiłku udało jej się to . Jej sen był dość lekki śniło się jej Arendelle i Harry nie mogła przestać o nim myśleć kochała go a on był zbyt niedostępny , nagle coś wyłoniło się z zakamarka jej snu , był to Malthael . Był bardzo straszny , w prawej i lewej dłoni trzymał sztylety które były zakończone wielkim czarnym końcem który według legend i podań jest trujący i po zmieszaniu z krwią paraliżuje wroga po czym powoli go zabija . Miał czarny płaszcz który oplatał jego ciało , z jego ramion wydobywał się czarny dym , w połączeniu z jego budową ciała wyglądało to bardzo złowieszczo . Wyglądał jak prawdziwa śmierć . Po pewnej chwili odezwał się . M- Znajdę cię w ciemności , czuja jak się boisz . E- Kim jesteś ? M- Nie domyślasz się ? E- Boję się przyznać co myślę . M- Nie masz puki co się bać , jeśli chciałbym cię zabić to już by cie tu nie było . E- To czego chcesz ? M- Niczego , wiesz że zginiesz jeśli nikt ci nie pomoże . E- Wiem o tym ale ... M- Ale moc którą masz jest moją mocą , jeśli tak jak ja jej nie opanujesz to zginiesz . E- I mam się stać taka jak ty ! M- A skąd mnie znasz , nie masz pojęcia o mnie , o mojej naturze bycia , o mojej potędze ! E- Wybacz , nie powinnam ja ... M- Czujesz strach i skruchę . E- To co mam robić ? M- Zamiast się bać zdaj sobie sprawę ze swojej nowej mocy , zapomnij o swojej dawnej mocy lodu ! E- Ale ja nie ... M- Skup się na tym co masz przed oczami jeśli chcesz ocalić swoich przyjaciół i samą siebie . Nie bój się ! E- Dlaczego mi pomagasz co przez to osiągniesz ? M- Jeśli bym ci powiedział to byś mi nie uwierzyła . E- Daj mi szansę ! M- Szukaj tych kluczy i nie waż się przyjść do mnie bez nich , trzy klucze złączone razem wskażą drogę do mnie . E- Tak wiem . M- Jeśli przyjdziesz bez nich to wszystkich was zabiję ! E- Ale ... M- Koniec pytań ! Jak się obudzisz powstrzymaj emocje i skup się ! Nagle wszystko znikło , Elsa obudziła się i dostrzegła że w miejscu gdzie było wejście do groty spoczywał olbrzymi głaz . Już miała krzyknąć ale coś ją powstrzymało , przypomniała sobie rozmowę Malthael'a , skupiła się , mocno zaczęła wierzyć że potrafi sama usunąć kamień ale nic z tego . Ogień powoli dogasał zaczęło jej brakować tlenu i nagle skierowała swoją agresje , złość i nienawiść w jeden punkt . Ten jeden jedyny punkt wypełnił ją całą po czym głaz rozsypał się na miliony odłamków . Jednak mimo szczęścia coś się stało . Jej włosy zaczęły dość szybko zmieniać swoją barwę na platynową czerń , jej usta zapiekły ją nadzwyczajnie a oczy aż zapłonęły mimo tak wielkiego wysiłku zaczęła krzyczeć co sił po czym zemdlała . Był to niemy krzyk gdyż nie rozniósł się echem po grocie i wszyscy smacznie jeszcze spali . Elsa po pewnym czasie wstała i ze łzami w oczach powiedziała sobie w duchu . E- Nic mi nie będzie , zdobędę ten kamień nawet gdybym musiała go szukać do końca mojego życia , obronie tych których kocham ! Z ciemności wyłonił się Malthael po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko i złapał ją za ramie . Elsa wyczuła jego obecność . Ale on wypowiedział tylko kilka zdań . M- Było ci pisane , nie bez powodu otrzymałaś ten dar . Naucz się nad nim panować a kamień nie będzie ci potrzebny . Widzę w twoim sercu inne pragnienie które chce ujrzeć światło dzienne . Harry cię kocha to widać nie bądź głupia i nie unikaj tego uczucia . Naucz się panować nad ciemnością a odzyskasz swoich zmarłych rodziców ... Po czym rozpłynął się w ciemności ... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania